Diary Entry of Nurannoniel 2 - My Birthday Party
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: It's my b-day, and all I want are some reviews!! Un/Fortunatly, the sisters gave me alot more than that. O.O Bubble wrap... *drools*


Diary entry of Nurannoniel - AKA My birthday party  
  
Disclaimer- HASBRO still owns the Beast Wars, much to my dismay. I didn't get it for my birthday. ( Though Matt DID give me a really awesome Autobot shield poster. This is probably one of my not-so-well written fics, since I did it all in one day off the top of my head. Live with it.  
  
Well, it started out like every other birthday I've ever had. I woke up this morning. What wasn't normal was this year I had a world in my computer that harbored several sets of TV show characters, most of whom were abandoned a long time ago. They never came out anymore, except for one group, the Beast Warriors. That's because Kaos Kitty Sisters just moved in with them, and my addiction to the show was reborn with BW's return Saturday mornings on YTV.  
  
And unfortunately for me, the sisters remembered my birthday was today. So they convinced the other BW characters to throw me party in their world.  
  
I just finished with the chores my mom wanted me to do. I decided I wanted to go on the net and visit the BWA to see if someone had responded to my last message, and maybe even look for some more cool fics to read. I didn't even get to the stairs before Lian tackled me to the ground, where my two dogs Honey and Monty were waiting to drown me with kisses.  
  
"Nurri c'mon follow me!" She started to tug me back towards my room and my computer. I tore away and whacked her for calling me "Nurri."  
  
"How many times have I said not to call me Nurri? And why should I follow you?" I crossed my arms in an attempt to look menacing.  
  
"It's a surprise, now hurry up!" She grabbed my arm again and pulled me into the computer.  
  
When we landed in the open field we usually land in, I had to do a roll to keep myself from landing on my head, although it did result in something that looked like five pin bowling. I picked myself up off the ground in time to see Cheetor, Terrorsaur, Dinobot, Scorponok and Megatron doing the same.  
  
"Ouch.. AHHH!" Suddenly I was rushed. and hugged by **everybody** in the area. Let me tell ya, when you see THAT many large robots trying to hug you and wish you a happy birthday, you RUN. Run FAST, because you'll be on the ground before you can say, "Elf girl can't breathe!" When they backed off I just kind of stood there in shock for a few seconds. When it sunk in that the Predacons as well as Dinobot had -hugged- ME, I kind of, well, okay so I couldn't use the nicer term of "offline" like the 'bots could, but I think I can safely use the term "fainted."  
  
Took me a few minutes to come to, despite the fact I really didn't want to be awake. But since I did, the day continued. Optimus and Rhinox helped me over to one of the many picnic tables that were set up and handed me a can of Pepsi. I gulped it down gratefully and released a very loud belch. Pop does that to me sometimes. ^_^;;; Anyways, that set off a bit of a pop chugging contest and then a belching contest, which Rattrap won by the way. I came in second on the pop chugging, but I miserably lost the belching contest due to the fact I was too busy trying not to puke up all that Pepsi. When I recovered enough to talk without gagging, I went over to congratulate him on his victory. He and a few others were starting a game of Go fish.  
  
"Awesome win on the contest, Rattrap. Hey, mind if I join the game?"  
  
"Eh, it was easy for an expert!" He tossed me a few cards from the pile and I sat down. After about ten minutes the game turned into "Bluff" instead of "Go Fish" when I caught Waspinator lying about a set of twos Tarantulas asked him about. Finally things picked up from there.  
  
We finished the game about half an hour later, so I had to find something else to do for the rest of the afternoon, or at least until they let me open my presents. I wandered over to a dart game going on by a dead tree and took a shot at the picture of Bob Skir hanging on the trunk. I hit him on the head, and the other part of the picture you'll just have to use your imagination for. We were able to put several more holes into the demonic thing before someone decided it was time I opened my gifts. At first I grumbled about it, but as soon as the first box was set in front of me I had a reason to.  
  
"A bunch of floppy disks???" I glared at Scorponok and Rhinox, since that was who the card said it was from.  
  
"Since you don't have Internet on your computer, you can use them to transfer stuff from your computer to one that does." Scorponok said quickly, trying hard to defend himself against my "are you serious?" death stare. He didn't do a very good job, since he collapsed on the ground twitching. Cheetor decided to hand me the bag from him, Tigatron and Airazor before I could turn my stare on Rhinox. I opened it up and sighed with relief. Their gift was something that actually made sense. I smiled.  
  
"Cute little ceramic birdies! AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh wait, there's bubble wrap!" I tossed the birdies aside and started breaking the little plastic bubbles. Ten minutes later Inferno got bored and confiscated the bubble wrap, shoving his gift under my nose instead. It was a box of candles and even more boxes of matches. Since I'm a fellow pyromaniac, I actually thanked him for them. He blushed, and Megatron gave him the second death stare of the day as he passed me his gift.  
  
I returned the hug he'd given me earlier when I opened it and saw at least a hundred very thick chocolate bars piled on top of one another. He just endured it, then turned to the rest of the 'bots present, who were looking shocked that he'd given me chocolate, let alone endured the hug.  
  
"What?"  
  
We all laughed, then returned to the presents that were left.  
  
By the end of that I'd gotten a new set of paints, some cheese (Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese. **drools**), a new sword (Woo hoo! My last one broke when I tried to defend Cheetor against my friend Gatoion, who got past me and managed to get at least a red bow on him any ways), some new tee shirts, a cross bow, some bug spray and a bug zapper, and a book on html programming (Tarantulas wouldn't let me hug him for that, even though I was grateful and had needed the thing badly).  
  
Then came the cake. This was Lian and Kit's "present," since they couldn't figure out what to get me. I let it slide, since this cake was huge and chocolate, with mint icing and mint chocolate chips all over it. We used some of the matches Inferno had given me to light the fifteen candles, and then they all started singing "Happy Birthday." Come to think of it, they did do their best, which actually sounded pretty good when they finally all got in key. I blew out the candles. But somehow missed ONE. I heard a few gasps.  
  
"Nurri's got a boy friend!!!" Lian chirped.  
  
I smacked her. "Don't call me Nurri. And no I don't!"  
  
"Leave her alone, Kit." Optimus defended me, not realizing that was almost suicidal.  
  
Someone piped up. "I bet it's-"  
  
*** "Sorry folks, technical difficulties. We'll restart the fic in a few seconds." **the boring music you usually here when you phone some company and they put you on hold type music plays** "All fixed!"  
  
*** The 'bot who made the comment suddenly found himself on the ground with two large dents in his helmet, and me and Optimus on either side of him. Surprisingly everyone took the hint and kept their mouth shut.  
  
By the end of the day the sugar rush from the cake and Pepsi wore off, leaving me ready for bed. I said goodbye, and threw my presents into the portal back to my world, then jumped into it myself. When I got back I found even more presents on my bed from my family. I opened the gifts from my brother first. The first of the two was a beautiful dolphin necklace with a small peridot on it. The second was the huge poster from B-Cool I wanted. It had a large Autobot shield on it. I grabbed the remainder of my sticky tack and put it up beside my bed.  
  
"I wonder how the 'bots will react to it?" I wondered out loud as I moved the present from my mom and dad onto the floor. It was a new desk chair for my computer, since my old one was barely holding on.  
  
All in all it was a good fifteenth birthday. Glad the Beast Warriors were there to make it. unusual. Okay, okay, I'll even call it "fun" but only because I got to throw darts at a pic of Bob Skir, and I got chocolate and bubble wrap. Quel dhu, il'er. (Good night, everybody)  
  
-Nurannoniel 


End file.
